highschooldxdfandomcom-20200222-history
Sona Sitri
Sona Sitri is a High-class Devil from the Sitri Clan and a third-year student at Kuoh Academy. She is the President of Kuoh Academy's Student Council and a childhood friend and rival of Rias Gremory. Like Rias, she is also the heiress to her clan. Her alias at Kuoh Academy is Souna Shitori, and is the third most popular girl at the Academy, behind Rias and Akeno. Appearance Sona is a young woman around the same age as Rias with black hair styled in a short bob cut and violet eyes. She wears a pair of red glasses and the Kuoh Academy girls' school uniform. Personality Throughout the series, Sona is shown to be a very strict type of person. Whether it is a matter of the Student Council or the Sitri Clan, she does not take anything lightly. Sona is very dedicated to her dream of opening a Rating Game School that is open to all regardless of their status, even going to a human school to learn of their system. She also is very protective of her big sister, Serafall Leviathan. History Sona is Rias' childhood friend and rival. Like Rias, Sona became the heiress of her clan after her sister, Serafall, became a Satan, losing the right to inherit the clan. She also has a fiancé which she broke off her engagement by beating him in a game of chess, claiming that she will not marry someone that is not smarter than her. She entered the Kuoh Academy at the same time with Rias, Akeno, Tsubaki and Kiyome and was the Vice President of the Student Council in her second year. Plot Birth of the Breast Dragon Emperor She first appears in Volume 3 along with her peerage, the members of the Student Council, meeting the Occult Research Club with both sides introducing their new members. She then reprimands her new Pawn, Genshirou Saji, who was making fun of Issei Hyoudou, nearly challenging the man. She and Rias later found out that Saji and Rias' servant formed an alliance with Xenovia and Irina Shidou to destroy the Excalibur, punishing Saji (1000 spankings). When Kokabiel decided to attack Kuoh Academy, Sona and her peerage assisted in forming a barrier to surround the school while maintaining it from outside. She was one of the six chosen young Devils along with Rias, Sairaorg Bael, Diodora Astaroth, Seekvaira Agares and Zephyrdor Glasya-Labolas. In Volume 5, she has a Rating Game against Rias, creating a strategy where she used a hologram of herself while having her two Bishops create a barrier to hide her presence while waiting for the Gremory Team to self-destruct. She almost won the match until Issei reveals his new Bilingual spell to find out her strategy. She then goes to fight Rias in a one-on-one battle, losing to the latter after Yuuto's interference at the last moment. The Heroic Oppai Dragon She faces Seekvaira Agares in a Rating Game in Volume 10, which her team won despite the fact Saji went berserk near the end of the match. In Volume 11, she suggests Issei to call her by her first name whenever they are alone, but Issei couldn't and she gave a small laugh, saying that men who are shy to call their woman by their first names are also wonderful. Sona congratulated Issei on the recommendation for his promotion for Mid-Class Devil and wishes to give Rias as strong as support as possible. Rias also revealed that Sona has found candidates for her additional Rook and Knight. In Volume 12, Sona and Saji went to the Gremory Palace to check on Rias and the Gremory Team after hearing about Issei's "death", telling Saji not to get too emotional as she too will be troubled if Saji died and left after telling Yuuto that she called the perfect guy to cheer Rias up. Sona and her peerage later face off against Heracles and Jeanne from the Hero Faction, losing to them after the two of them used the children of the Underworld as hostages to gain an advantage over the Sitri Group. After Gasper defeats Georg, Sona tells Rias and the Gremory Team that they might face future problems with the Magicians. Power & Abilities Sona specializes in using water-based magic (her control technique surpassess that of Rias), and she is an excellent strategist. Quotes "Onee-sama, please be prudent. If my onee-sama the Maoh glitters, this small country would be destroyed several times over." Trivia *Sona and Rias share many similarities, in which they are both heiresses to their respective clans, presidents of their respective clubs, their older siblings are both Satans, and they were both previously engaged at one point (Rias during the series, Sona prior to it). *In the light novel, Sona appears after Rias broke her engagement with Riser Phenex, while in the anime, Sona appears before Rias broke their engagement. *Sona's alias, "Souna Shitori", has the same Romaji as her real name, albeit with minor changes in the stresses in syllables (for example, ソーナ (Sōna) being changed to そうな (Souna) and シトリー (Shitorī) being changed to しとり (Shitori)) *Sona's height is 166 cm. (5 feet 6 inches) according to the visual book with her data. *Sona's breasts had a voice similar to her sister Serafall (down to using stars in place of periods) when Issei first used his Bilingual ability on her and her peerage during a Rating match at the Young Devils Gathering. References Category:Characters Category:Devil Category:King Category:Sitri Clan Category:Kuoh Academy Category:Student Council Category:Female Characters Category:72 Pillars